High School Murder
by hermione1287
Summary: Three people are all killed at an innocent high school in Ireland... who is behind the murders? A story that a friend and I wrote for our Forensic Science class... please R&R.. Thanks!


**Author's Note: This is a story that a friend and I wrote for our Forensic Science class. Tell me what you think…. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be much appreciated. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Hermione1287 **

Afterschool, the gang decided to hang out at the Coffee Dub. They sat in their usual corner and ordered their usual drinks. The last to arrive was Gabriel. He said that he was sorry and how he was talking to his parents, as he hugged everyone before sitting down next to Aeron. They sat and told each other about their day and what juicy rumors that are floating around.

About an hour later a young man came up to Gabe and smiled sweetly. Then in his deep manly voice he said, "What is a charming young man like you doing with people like them? Why don't you ditch them and spend the rest of the night with me?"

Before Gabe could kindly deny his offer, Aeron angrily stood up and said, "Look he's already taken. So move on to some other guy but leave this one alone!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He said. Before Aeron could react to his comment, Gabe wrapped his arms around Aeron's waist and kissed his check and said, "Sorry, but I'm happy with this one here." He kissed Aeron on the check again, and then forced Aeron to sit back down again.

"I will make you mine, Honey. Remember that. By the way, the name's Oliver." With that Oliver blew a kiss to Gabe and walked outside to have a smoke.

Then Rosemarie asked Diamond, "Hey, do you have a pad?"

"Umm, I think I have one in the car. Here's the keys I think I locked the door." Diamond said as she gave Rosemarie the keys.

Oliver stood in the alley between the Coffee Dub and the Sunny Sam's Fried Fish Restaurant, which was next door to the coffee shop, changing his clothes back into the school clothes that he normally left the house in in the mornings. His parents check his clothes every day, therefore he must leave in nice clothes and change when he gets on his high school campus. When he was putting his backpack over his shoulder, he got a text from his girlfriend.

"_Where r u?"_

"_Im outside"_

"_Y r u outside? Get bac n here!" _

"_No"_

"_Wat y?" _

"_Kristina….lets end it…"_

"_Y T_T wat did I do?" _

"_It's not working out, srry :( " _

"_But im the only 1 tht accepts u tho" _

"_I cant srry :( " _

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and started to get in his backpack for his keys to his bike chain. He had just gotten the chain unlocked and off of his bike, when a Shadowy figure grabbed him from behind. He tried to fight the person off but couldn't shake them off. The Shadowy figure managed to get to the pressure point that could render a person unconscious. The Shadowy figure dumped the body in the oil vat of the Sunny Sam's Fried Fish Restaurant.

"I wonder if she found the car," said Dia to Gabe and Aeron.

"You know that she is the type that kidnappers would go after," said Aeron.

"No more like the rapist," said Gabe.

"Maybe we should go and see if she is okay?" Dia said in a worried tone. Soon after Dia finished Rose came in and said, "Wow couldn't find the car at first. I'll be right back." She handed Dia her keys and headed to the ladies room. When Rose came out of the ladies room, Gabe suggested that they go see a movie.

"Hmm… How about we go see _Nightmare on Elms Street: Freddy's Rebirth?"_ suggested Dia.

"Sure why not," said Rose cheerfully.

"Count me in." said Aeron.

"I agree." said Gabe.

Rose turned her computer on and went into the kitchen to get her cookie jar. She logged into her messaging account. Shortly after, she got an IM message from Kristina.

_Numbah1Princess:__ Hey __wats up?_

_CutiePI007:__ Oh nm jus got hom_

_Numbah1Princess: __ohh do u no the assignment for forensic?_

_CutiePI007: __Yea pg.58 #9-10, pg.163 #3-15, and Pg.300#1-30_

_Numbah1Princess:__ Thanks…u no tht Oliver and me broke up, right?_

_CutiePI007: __Oh realy hope nothing bad happened to him_

_Numbah1Princess:__ wat do u mean by tht?_

_CutiePI007:__ nuthing nothing. Jus hope tht ha is alright thts all._

_Numbah1Princess: __hes not answering his fone. Im worried._

_CutiePI007:__ y? hes a big boy he can handle himself_

_Numbah1Princess:__ I think that Aeron did sumthing to him. I mean did u c wat he almost did to Oliver? U no wat I think tht he us going 2 b a future criminal. How much u wanna bet tht he already has a record. If sunthing happeneds to Oliver im telling the police tht Aeron did it!_

_CutiePI007:__ ok wat ever u want 2 do…..Gtg ttyl_

_Numbah1Princess:__ k_

_*__Log out*_

***Knock at Door***

"Coming!" she yelled as she made her way to the door. She opened the door to find two officers standing in her doorway.

"Are you Kristina Thorton?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes" said Kristina.

"Are you the girlfriend of Oliver Macgee?"

"Oh my Gosh, is Oliver okay?"

"Sorry but Miss, is this Oliver Macgee?" said the other officer as he held up a photo.

"Oh God" she said as she dropped to her knees.

"Do you know who might want to do this to him?"

"Aeron… Aeron Summers, they got into an argument at the Coffee Dub a couple nights ago."

"Thank you. Here is my card in case you remember anything else."

When Dia and Rose arrived at the courtyard they saw Gabe trying to calm Aeron down.

"I can't believe that the Police would think I would kill Oliver. I was nowhere near him at all that night." He said.

'Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, Sweetie. I'm sure they'll catch the real murderer," said Gabe calmly.

Before Aeron could get to say anything else Dia interrupted, "What is going on?"

"They, the police, said that I am a suspect in a murder investigation," said Aeron.

"Whose murder investigation? Asked Rose curiously.

"Oliver Macgee…" They stood in silence for awhile as they tried to think who would do a thing like that. But that silence didn't last long, because Kristina made her way towards them. Her makeup was tear-streaked; it showed that she had been crying. She stood in front of them for awhile then looked straight at Aeron and said, "Y-you did this! You killed my Oliver!"

"For the last time I didn't do it." Aeron whined.

"I don't believe that you are innocent! They should throw you in jail." Then she turned and walked away.

"Don't listen to her Aeron. She's just upset about his death. I have a meeting with a teacher so I got to leave. Dia said before heading off to her meeting. A few minutes later the rest of the group went their separate ways.

Kristina stood behind the cafeteria crying. She didn't notice a Dark Figure come towards her. As it came closer the Dark Figure handed Kristina a handkerchief to blow her nose into. But unbeknown to her the handkerchief was laced with chloroform. Each time she inhaled in the handkerchief she was breathing it in. She started to feel unsteady and very dizzy. When the Dark Figure was sure that she was unsteady it lunged at her and caused her to stumble and lose her balance. It picked up the handkerchief and held it over her mouth and nose until she passed out. Then it dragged the unconscious body to the school oil vat and dumped the body in it.

"Do you guys find it strange that Kristina hasn't bothered Aeron for awhile now? It's been almost 3 days." Said Rose to the group as they walked through the courtyard.

"Your right it has been pretty quiet for some time," said Aeron.

"Let's not jinx—"Gabe was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Well well what do we have here?" said Scott.

"Hello Scott" Gabe said as he dragged the name out in disgust.

"Oh such a warm welcome I get" He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" said Aeron his voice filled with hatred.

"To go out with you of course" He said with a smile.

"Sorry but he is already taken," Gabe said as he hugged Aeron from behind and turned him around and kissed him.

"We'll see about that. Soon or later Aeron will be mine" he said as he walked past Gabe and "accidently" bump into Gabe. Having enough of Scott, Gabe starts going after him. But Aeron holds him back and whispered to him, "He's not worth it."

Scott stood under the willow tree by the Cafeteria. So absorbed in his thoughts on how to break Gabe and Aeron up, that he didn't noticed that a dark outline was approaching. When he took notice was when the dark outline it was standing in front of him but still in the shadows.

"Hey you, can you help me with ways to break Aeron and Gabe up so I can have Aeron. The Dark Outline took a notepad and wrote, _I tell you but then I have to kill you_.

"Aww come on?" He whined.

_Oh but don't say I didn't warned you. But why do you tell their parents then they will have to break up_. It wrote.

But before Scott had any time to react, the Dark Outline went straight for his pressure points. When the body hit the grown it was limp. It dragged the body to the school's oil vat and dumped it in there.

Rose, Aeron, and Gabe went to the library to study for the upcoming exams.

"Man, I feel so sorry for Dia. The week before exams and her grandfather dies that's just wrong." Aeron said after they've been quiet for almost an hour.

"I know. But she is strong person." Gabe said without looking up from his book.

"I wonder if they ever caught that killer." Gabe said out of the blue.

Rose looked up from the book and said, "Yeah I know what you mean." After she said that Aeron noticed the burn marks on her hands.

"Rose how did you get those burns?" he asked curiously

"I was cooking" she replied.

"But you don't cook." Gabe said confused.

"I wanted to surprise Dia with a dinner I cooked to try and cheer her up if she was down." She replied.

"Ohh okay then" Gabe and Aeron said in unison.

"I think this is enough studying" They all said together as if they were thinking the same thought.

The Dark Shadow walked up to Gabe's car and slide underneath it. Cutting the breaks, It slide out from under the car and walked away into the alley nearby. It stood in the shadows and watched Gabe and Aeron get into Gabe's car. The engine started up and the car pulled away from the curb. Being at the top of the hill with no breaks and a gas station at the bottom The Dark Shadow watched as the car gained speed as it went down the hill and into the gas station and being completely engulfed in flames. The Dark Shadow walked the opposite direction laughing quietly to itself.


End file.
